Bracelets
by Aeris1172
Summary: ...Those things were just a passing fad, but Hermione won't be able to give them up! DMHG Oneshot


Bracelets

* * *

Okay, this story is titled Bracelets for lack of my freaking imagination lately. It's a DMHG, and if you have a problem, don't read it. Okay? Okay. :D Huzzah. On with the crappily named story that is Bracelets. –wince- PreHBP's ending XD

* * *

Hermione looked up at the redhead girl, Ginny Weasley, as she pulled a small package out of a bag, blinking at it. She unwrapped it from it's tissue paper covering hastily.

"…What is it?" She asked in a slow manner, fiddling with it curiously. Ginny just giggled.

"Kiss bracelets," the girl responded, smiling at her brunette friend. Hermione ripped the package, pulling at some of the bracelets.

"They seem awful flimsy," Hermione said.

"They're made like that, so somebody can break it and kiss you," the Weasley girl giggled.

"Wh-What?" stammered Hermione.

"Oh, come on… Everyone's wearing 'em. They person who breaks it has to kiss you and if you tie the bracelets together, like this," she said, intertwining them in example quickly, "they're sex bracelets." Hermione scoffed at her young friend.

"Okay, well, they look easy enough to break," Hermione said, pulling at one she'd ripped out of the package. It stretched and stretched, but didn't break or rip at all. Ginny squeaked.

"We're going to be late!" She yelled, standing up and just about knocking poor Hermione off her chair.

"Happy Birthday, Mione," Ginny squealed, running out of the common room as the portrait of the fat lady swung open. Hermione glanced down at the bracelet she's been tugging at, and then slipped it onto her wrist, almost falling off it was so stretched. She grabbed her books and sprinted out of the room, just as the portrait closed over the Gryffindor's common room entrance.

"You're going to be late, missy," the fat lady sniffed, sipping a glass of wine.

"I knoooow," Hermione grumbled, hopping down the marble steps, robes billowing behind her as her shoes clicked when they hit the stone. She skidded to a halt as she jumped the last four stairs of the last set of them. She sprinted through the halls, passing the Great Hall and Sir Nicholas came out of the wall.

"You'd better Hurry, Ms. Granger," Sir Nicholas cried as she tripped past him. As she turned a corner, one foot caught on the other and she flew forwards, landing on the side of her ankle, her right arm also helping to break the fall onto the hard marble floor. She cried out in pain as her body finally hit. She lie there for a second, slightly writhing from the throbbing in her ankle. She finally sat up, grabbing onto that ankle, wincing.

"Oww ow ow ow," she groaned, scooting to a pillar, trying to pull herself up. Her books had been strewn across the corridor, and she couldn't get up. Plus, she was late to potions, so she'd be getting her head bitten off by Snape by the time she'd got there. She limped across the corrider, carefully picking up her books one by one, pain radiating up her leg from her twisted ankle. "Where's my quill?" She muttered, looking around as she leaned against the cold wall.

"Need this?" Asked a familiar voice from behind her, footsteps making it's way towards her. She turned her head hastily towards the familiar voice, then saw the person she least needed to: Draco Malfoy. He held her quill in his hand, which was extended towards her. She slit her eyes at him, wondering about his behavior.

"Thanks," she said as she took the quill from him, looking at him in confusion. He scoffed.

"You think I'm always a jerk, Granger?" He sneered, walking past her and then looking back, raising an eyebrow. "Coming?" He asked, not moving. Hermione nodded hastily and limped after him. Unfortunately, Malfoy didn't notice her limping, so she lagged behind him. They got the steps and Hermione almost fell once more. Her foot with the twisted ankle was the first one to hit the steps and so she cried out in pain, clenching the half-wall that helped support the winding steps. Malfoy immediately stopped and whirled around, glancing at the girl. He walked up the steps quickly and looked down at her. She looked up, scared he was going to start calling her names. He pulled out his wand and her eyes went wide, her stomach sinking heavily.

"Wingardium leviosa," he said, flicking his wand at the books in her hand, looking at her, smirking. The books in her arms floated up, their every movement in Draco Malfoy's hands. Hermione stared at him, her mouth agape as he just kept smirking. Oh, God, that smirk… Wait, wait… _That smirk?_ What in the bloody hell was she thinking! Becoming all mushy-mushy over Malfoy's _smirk?_ Now there was something seriously wrong with her…

"Can you walk?" Questioned Malfoy, his expression not changing at all, that stupid smirk still plastered on his lips. Hermione shrugged.

"Not in particular," she sighed, looking over the half-wall, a wave of realization washing over her that there was at least three minutes worth of stairs to walk.

"I'll carry you if you want," he said, catching Hermione offgaurd. Malfoy… carrying _her _down stairs _and _levitating her books? It was too good to be true. She stared at him, feeling speechless from his words. Suddenly, she felt unexplainably attracted to his silvery eyes, with his blonde hair dangling into his face. Hmm… He let it grow out a bit…

"Take a picture, Granger. It'll last longer," Malfoy said, grinning. Hermione snapped out of her daze, then saw the smile on his face. It wasn't a smirk, but a friendly grin. She _had _to be hallucinating if Draco Malfoy, the arrogant pureblood, was _smiling _at a lowly "mudblood."

"I… I guess so," she said, seeming slightly distraught. He stepped down in front of her, on the marble step below the one she was standing on.

"Hop on, if you can," he said, squatting slightly. Hermione felt her face flush as she jumped onto Malfoy's back, her ankle shooting a pain through her leg again. She cried out in pain. "You okay?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm," Hermione clarified, nodding as well. Malfoy grabbed one of her legs and levitated her books with the other, wand in hand. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders to make sure she wouldn't fall off and glanced at his face. It was **_quite _**flushed, indeed.

Once they were about six steps away from the bottom, Malfoy groaned in pain, his back probably aching from Hermione's weight being on him for at least two minutes. His hand slipped out from under her knee, and he leaned forwards.

"Oh! A-Are you okay? I'll walk," Hermione said, feeling slight remorse for the blonde's pain. He shook his head.

"N-No, I'm fine," he groaned, trying to grab Hermione's knee again. She evaded his hand and put her good foot down first, then let go of Malfoy's neck, easing onto her other foot. Malfoy stood up straight, cracking his back and yawning as if he was very tired.

"You sure you're alright?" She asked. Hermione hadn't a clue why she was being nice to the boy who'd made her cry in second year by calling her a mudblood.

"Fine," he said, levitating her books into her arms, then walking down the rest of the stairs. Hermione glanced down and held her books in her right arm, clutching them to her chest as she grasped the half-wall, going down the steps one by one.

Left… Right…

Left… Right…

Left… Right…

Right… Oh shit!

Hermione cried out once more as her right foot hit before her left on the last stair. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice. She held onto the wall tighter, knuckles slightly white as she lowered her left foot down, face rather pale. Malfoy swung the potion's dungeon door open, looking solemn and unfazed, as if nothing had just happened between the two. Hermione limped in, holding her books in her arms.

"Add the spider legs first, you twit!" Snape roared at Neville. He turned towards the door, eyes glinting evilly. "Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger. You're late," Snape hissed, narrowing his eyes at the duo.

"S-Sir, I twisted my ankle and I couldn't get down the stairs so, um… Malfoy helped me get down," Hermione said, hoping the Slytherin boy wouldn't be mad at her for saying that he helped a mudblood down a flight of stairs… a very long flight of stairs at that. The whole class's attention was turned to Malfoy, who was walking briskly towards his seat. Hermione limped to her own seat, which happened to be next to Harry and Ron. She looked up at Snape as she set her books down. He stared them all down.

"Fine," he grumbled, not taking points away. Harry turned to Hermione, confusion apparent on his face.

"_Malfoy _helped you down here?" He asked, looking rather shocked. Hermione nodded, opening a notebook and pulling up her quill. She gazed at the writing utensil in her hand for a moment, a slight smile creeping upon her lips.

"Why'd he want to help you?" Ron whispered, leaning across the table, his eyebrows arched. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. Suppose he's had a change of heart, maybe," she whispered back.

"Class dismissed," Snape yelled, throwing himself down in his seat, glaring at everybody. Hermione looked up, confused.

"It's over, already?" She asked Harry. He nodded at her.

"You're _really _late," he said. Hermione growled softly as she closed her notebook and shoved her quill in the front of it. _I noticed_, she thought, standing up and making her way towards the door. Snape ignored the Gryffindor girl and rubbed his temples as Neville knocked over his cauldron, the half-way made potion spilling everywhere. He groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, professor! Honestly, I didn't—"

"Enough!" Snape roared. "I'll someone clean it up…" Neville looked down at the spilled potion sheepishly.

"Th-Thank you, sir," he said, grabbing his books and running off. Hermione exited the dungeon and waited for a certain someone to come out of the classroom. She saw Blaise Zabini exit, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, but no Malfoy.

"Weasley! Potter! Clean up this mess your housemate made!" Snape roared, reffering to the spilled potion on the cold floor. Hermione heard Ron groan.

"Yes, sir," Harry said, sounding slightly depressed.

"Did I miss him?" She whispered to herself, leaning forwards and looking around the corner of the class. Malfoy was trudging towards where she was. He walked right past her, not noticing the girl waiting for him.

"M-Malfoy!"

"…What?" He asked, turning around to the girl. She approached him rather shyly, still limping slightly and smiled. He just looked at her, a blank expression on his face, eyes not glittering like they had been earlier.

"Wanted to say thanks," she said, shrugging. He was standing a few steps up, so it looked very weird to her. She realized he didn't have his books. "And umm… I think you left your books in the room," she finished. He snapped his fingers.

"Knew I forgot something. Thanks, Granger," he said. He quickly went down the stairs, but at the last minute tripped and tried to grab onto something, missing the railing on the half-wall by a hair. He grabbed for Hermione's wrist, and got something, but she couldn't exactly help him.

SNAP!

Malfoy hit the ground and let out a yelp, then opening his eyes, seeing a small, pink, plastic bracelet in his clutches. He looked up at Hermione, who was now rubbing her wrist.

"You broke my bracelet," she said, sounding slightly dumbfounded. Malfoy looked down at the bracelet in his hand once more.

"I guess so… You know what I have to do, right, Granger?" He asked, in all seriousness. Hermione scoffed as she watched Malfoy stand up.

"You're really going to—mmpph!" Hermione was stopped in mid-sentence as Malfoy kissed her roughly on the lips. To her surprise, he didn't break away immediately. His tongue touched her lips, which were pleasantly warm, and she opened her mouth, letting the kiss become more intimate. They had to be there for at least a minute, because Hermione was becoming breathless as her body tingled with warmth from the searing kiss.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried, coming out of the potion's room, seeing the two liplocked. Once Malfoy pulled away, he had a large smile on his face. He jogged up the steps, forgetting completely about his books. Hermione looked slightly dazed.

"Your books…" She whispered, completely confused. Ron came up beside her, shaking her violently.

"What's wrong with you? You were just snogging DRACO MALFOY!" He practically screamed as Harry exited the potions classroom, closing the door behind him. His eyes went wide.

"What was Hermione doing?" He roared, coming up beside his friend.

"Don't you ever touch her again you filthy—"

"N-No, it's okay," Hermione stammered, touching her lips lightly and smiling. Ron punched her in the shoulder. "I wasn't bothered," she said, dreamily.

"WHAT?" Ron screamed, his face red with anger. Harry jogged up onto the steps, in complete shock, followed by Ron, who would just not stop screaming violently, and loudly.

Hermione giggled.

Now she'd just have to wear stretched out bracelets each day.

* * *

Ugh! So depressed! It's true! -bawls- Hermione and Draco will never get together! I just read it in the interview with JK Rowling. GRAWR! All the pairings I like will never happen. My life sucks. ;w;

END MY PROBLEMS

Sosososososossoooo, did you like it? I know, it's random, and I'm having writer's block... I need to update my Xenosaga stories... And finish my Xenosaga Christmas fic:o Don't be expecting a Harry Potter christmas fic too. I'm too tired everyday. Review, pleases!


End file.
